Data storage devices store digitally encoded data on disc or other magnetically encoded media. Demand for increased data storage has resulted in demand for higher recording density. Heat assisted magnetic recording uses heating elements or lasers to apply heat to magnetic media to enhance recording density. The addition of heat assisted magnetic recording increases the required number of traces and bond pads on a flex circuit to interconnect to the additional electrical components on the head or suspension assembly. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.